


Hit Me Where it Hurts

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby's first smut, F/M, First Chapter Has No Smut, First chapter can be read as a standalone fic lmao, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship advances lots, Surprisingly Fluffy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri teaches Constance how to kiss, hoo boy, idk how to tag smut??, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: "Out of all the ways to be spending a Thursday night, Yuri Leclerc spent it under the gazebo in the Monastery’s courtyard, liplocked with a very close friend of his at three in the morning. The moonlight did well enough to perfect the atmosphere the pair of them wanted, but the bouquet of flowers that sat beside them was enough to give someone in passing the idea of what was happening."Constance and Yuri would essentially do anything for the other, so that's why Constance felt comfortable coming to Yuri and asking him to teach her how to kiss, after a notoriously flirtatious redhead planted the idea in her head. Yuri cautiously agrees, and teaches her how to kiss, then feelings get caught.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to give a heads up that this is my very first smut fic that I have ever written, so please don't grill me too hard if it's not very good ;w; The first chapter is sfw, but the second chapter is where things heat up. 
> 
> I wanted to say thank you for reading, and I've never been so embarrassed and simultaneously proud of myself for actually posting this lmao.

Out of all the ways to be spending a Thursday night, Yuri Leclerc spent it under the gazebo in the Monastery’s courtyard, liplocked with a very close friend of his at three in the morning. The moonlight did well enough to perfect the atmosphere the pair of them wanted, but the bouquet of flowers that sat beside them was enough to give someone in passing the idea of what was happening. Yuri had discarded his overly large cape that usually rested on his shoulders, instead it sat neatly folded beside him. Constance had discarded all of her armour pieces, leaving her in just her simple maroon colored dress, which admittedly was simultaneously more boring but more flattering without the sharp pieces of metal coming off of it. 

The kiss they shared was soft, his index finger and thumb on her chin to keep her close while she slowly began to stop squirming underneath his touch as she slowly adjusted to the feeling of being so close to him, or let alone another person. Despite the intimate moment between them, they weren’t too touchy with the other, in fact Constance had her hands grabbing at the hem of her skirt while Yuri only had his two fingers on her chin to keep her at an appropriate distance away. It was incredibly silent out, especially since Yuri had managed to bribe off some of the patrolling guards so give them their privacy. To give credit where credit was due, she wasn’t bad for someone who had never kissed someone before meeting with him. 

After what felt like a few minutes, Constance von Nuvelle pulled away from him, her eyes still half lidded, along with a light pink dusted on her cheeks. Her breath was staggered, but she only stayed close for a moment before moving away from him, putting about a foot of distance between them as she collected herself. Her eyes were yet to properly adjust to the dark to look at him, but unlike how nervous she must have come across, Yuri looked calm and collected, completely stone faced as she caught her breath. Though, instead of feeling more intimidated, she stuck her tongue out to him, her hands letting go of the fabric of her skirt then smoothing out the fabric. For a moment, they acted like nothing had happened, that their kiss was nothing short of casual, and if anything, boring. 

“You know,” Yuri was the first to speak up, still grinning at her in the most cocky way he could to poke at her buttons, “if you are really going to ask for my help, you could try being less awkward. Loosen up, not everyone is who going to kiss you is going to hurt you.” His tone was teasing, but it did come off as solid advice for her. Still, it didn’t help when he was so quick to poke fun at her, even if he was doing her a favor. 

“Well, it would help if you didn’t just pull me in like a barbarian! I asked you to show me how to kiss, not to violate my mouth!” Her tone was a little shrill, but still whispering to not be caught. Though as they glared at each other, the straight faces didn’t last long before they both relaxed, going back to calm and collected between the two of them. 

As they sat there in silence, Yuri lazily stared up at the stars and couldn’t help but think about how weird the request she sprung on him was, or perhaps the craziest part was that this wasn’t the first time they had met up like this, instead they had been meeting up under the stars at the same time, every night for the past few days. The way she asked with flushed cheeks, her gaze averted, her hands fiddling together as she tried to maintain a false confidence to cover her own nervousness. It was almost cute, but when he fully understood what she was asking of him, it was difficult not to agree to it. Now, the obvious question was what was she asking that was plainly so embarrassing, and it was rather simple in theory; she wanted Yuri to teach her how to kiss someone. Before Yuri could threaten to unleash each of the other Ashen Wolves to find who had the absolute gall to even plant the idea in her head, Constance was quick to explain. She had been approached by one of the surface soldiers who promised to show her a  _ good time  _ and for some reason she was willing to listen to him past a smack on his face. Well, not exactly, Constance  _ did _ smack him with her signature fan, but before she could storm off, the conversation carried on, and while he didn’t do anything to her  _ (Yuri swore that if that Gautier ever put a single finger on her, he was going to break nine of them), _ it got Constance thinking, figuring the experience may be something for her to learn, even in the midst of this damned war. 

Yuri was against it at first, and before he would suggest that she pester someone else about it, he looked at her to see that she really was pushing aside a lot of her own embarrassment to ask this of him and for him to keep it a secret. Naturally, she couldn’t ask Balthus about it since he was old enough to be her father and he wouldn’t be able to keep a secret, and while the thought occurred to asking Hapi, she thought it might be a better idea to ask Yuri since he was quite open about using his own charms to get what he wanted. Constance merely wanted to not die in this war without as much knowledge as she could get, and Yuri was going to turn her away. He didn’t think this was something she should pursue, and that if she kept working towards her nobility in her own way, she was going to be fine instead of having to resort to use his tactics. He even joked that she should leave the seduction tricks to him. 

Yet, she was painfully stubborn and wasn’t wanting to accept no as an answer, her cheeks were tomato red as she practically begged him to help her out. Promising that she would do his laundry for weeks even his share of the chores around Abyss. They sounded so immature, but she seemed very adamant that someone help her out, even going as far to mention that Gautier had offered to be the one to teach her. At just the mention of it, Yuri grit his teeth, the thought of Constance being with a known player, someone who was going to get too handsy and close was an uncomfortable one. The annoyed look on his face gave away that she was getting to him, that perhaps she had a leg up on him.

Yuri Leclerc was also not immune to a pretty man or woman, especially not when the woman of interest just happened to be one of his closest friends. Though, that was all that they ever were, strictly close friends who would do anything for the other and things were fine at that. They told themselves that they wouldn't need to change along with this, that he was merely going to be her teacher and nothing more. Constance happily agreed, that she was merely asking for his help, and that she would gladly repay the debt when she was able to. His help was something she needed, 

“So, um…” Constance broke the silence between them, catching her partner’s attention as she couldn’t quite meet his gaze, and she did her best to figure out what it was that she wanted to say or ask. “What can I do to make it better? You said I was awkward, which I highly doubt- I mean, what can I do to make it less... bad?” She asked as she twirled a curled bang around one finger as she tried to feel less embarrassed, and for a moment, pushing past the awkward part of it. Her leg crossed over the other, getting comfortable as she waited for his response.

As he moved close to her, the two of them sitting close on the bench side by side, he watched with careful eyes as she stiffened up when his knees bumped hers. He took one hand and gently put it on her shoulder, feeling her muscles untense under his touch. 

“Take a deep breath. You do know this closeness will be something you’ll need to get used to, right?” His voice was low, and his expression was stoic as he accepted the teacher role for something as trivial as this. Typically Constance was one to argue, but this was different, and she knew better than to speak up when she was the one to ask for his help. As instructed, she took a breath, doing her best to keep her arms relaxed, closing her eyes as she did so. With a curious expression, he looked down to her, moving his hand off her shoulder and onto her cheek. “That’s a lot better, you don’t look like you’re bracing for pain. I’m going to kiss you now...” Before he had moved, he waited for a nod from her before leaning down to her, gently connecting their lips into a gentle kiss, as per her request. 

She was getting better, he had to give her credit. As soon as he pulled her in, she melted right away. Despite her returning the kiss, she felt incredibly rigid and stiff, as if as soon as they were as close as they could be, she tensed up once again. With a small sigh against her lips, he gently rested a hand around her back, resting it on her side as his other hand rested on her knee, holding her against him in an attempt to get her to relax. For a moment, being held only made her stagger and break the rhythm of the kiss, yet before he could pull away and ask if she wanted to stop, he felt her hand grab the front of his shirt, keeping him close as she eagerly reciprocated once again, jumpstarting the passion that was momentarily lost once again. 

Admittedly, the act caught him by surprise, if only for a millisecond, feeling her fingers grab at the fabric and encourage him not to go anywhere. Definitely wasn’t as awkward as her sitting there like a porcelain doll, more so a completely different type of awkward. A kind of awkwardness that made him forget that he was supposed to show her how to kiss another person, instead letting himself fall into the act as if it was anything other than a demonstration. Her free hand moved onto his upper thigh, and the arm he had wrapped around her tightened slightly, reminding him that he had to keep his head clear, that he needed to treat this as any other kiss he had; He had to remain objective, stoic, unemotional. He wanted to treat this like any time he had to kiss his way into a situation, or when he had to cozy up to a noble’s son or daughter. A kiss was a tool, a way to get what he wanted, especially since he was typically very good at it. 

So why was this so different for him? He knew deep down that this was only a means to teach his friend his own tactics, but there was a level of sweetness that she projected to him, a different sense of  _ want  _ than he was used to. Everything was getting too overwhelming, and before he could break away, she was the one to pull away. Gently he could feel her panting for breath against his lips, not even an inch away from him. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she still had hers closed, and he could feel the warmth rising to his own face at the sight alone of his friend. Yet another reminder to himself, that she was only a close friend, that this didn’t change anything… Right? He found it hard not to look at her lips, the usually blue colored lips were surprisingly pink underneath the lipstick, or perhaps it was from the kissing they had done over the past few days. 

“Yuri?” Hearing her voice made him realize he was just staring down to her, and at some point she had opened her eyes to look up to him. His heart pounded in his chest when he heard her say his name, but he forced himself to push that particular feeling down so he could keep his cool. 

From Constance’s perspective, she was simply lost, on all counts. This kiss felt different than the other practices they had; it felt much more raw, like she had just casted bolting centered on herself. Paralyzed under his arm, their lips still brushing against the other’s, and subconsciously, she tightened her grip on his shirt. What was with this new kind of feeling when she was around him? Never before had she felt this adrenaline coursing through her veins, it was the kind that made her want to lose all inhibition. Even though she had talked to him first, there wasn’t anything that she wanted to say, but to simply say his name. Was that normal? 

Clearly she was thinking too much about this, and they were stuck in close proximity in complete silence, as if they both were digesting what just happened. Wind howled around them, but neither so much as shivered. Though, Constance was still warm with his arm around her. 

“How was that one?” Finally cutting through the heavy silence, she wanted to ask about it, and apparently that was enough to ease the tension between them as he let out a small laugh, pulling away from her even more so that they could properly look at the other again. The fire inside of her died down, and his laughter would have made her react, but the smile on his face was enough to make her take it as a yes. 

“If you kiss someone like that, you’ll have them right where you want them, Shady lady. If anything, I don’t think there’s more I’ll need to show you after that.” Yuri complimented, using his free hand to brush hair out of her face, before he was about to pull his arm away, but what really stopped him in his tracks was the hand on his thigh dug in slightly, and she looked more determined than she did a moment ago. “What’s that look for?”

“You were holding back, weren’t you?” Constance asked, though the determination turned more into a mixture of pride and flustered. “I knew that I was a natural at everything I do, but to even throw off the likes of you, I surely must be amazing.” The more she bragged about herself, Yuri’s face fell, rolling his eyes at her tone. 

“No, no, don’t get it twisted. I was only demonstrating to you how a kiss is supposed to go, remember? I think you forget that  _ I’m _ the one who had  _ you  _ where I wanted you.” Yuri grew defensive, looking at her as she only laughed in response, the laugh was almost teasing him, that she had almost looked through him, that she could sense that he had gotten swept up in the moment. The sparkle in her eye was one he had seen often when she was onto something, though that typically was when she was conducting her experiments with her magic, not when it came to something as simple as kissing. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

Right as their teasing was reaching its peak, they heard one of the soldiers call out, asking who it was that was there. The two of them froze and looked at the other, breaking out into giggles as they quickly got their things, Yuri grabbing his cape and draping it over Constance quickly as they got up, making her protest with a goofy grin. Grabbing the flowers, he dramatically held them out to Constance, her sides hurting with the amount of laughter, before being shushed by him as he held out his hand to her. 

With a twinkle in her eye, she flashed him a grin as she took it and they both went off running as the guards got closer to where they were. The dash off the Abyss was a short one, but they couldn’t help but laugh as they heard the voice calling out to them get quieter as they put more distance between them, and before they knew it, they were standing at the top of the staircase of Abyss. As they both walked down the stairs, the giggle fit calmed down, but there wasn’t much talking as they both walked back to their rooms. 

The gentleman that Yuri was, walked Constance back to her room that was shared with Hapi. They paused before hearing Hapi’s obnoxious snoring from the hallway, they were assured that they were in the clear. As they stood in front of the door, they didn’t say anything right away. Instead, Yuri looked down to her, taking in the sight of her now that they were in torch light. She was a lot prettier than he remembered. Her blue eyes peered up to him, smiling up to him with the grin that would melt ice, and before he could, she brushed the stray blonde and purple hairs out of her face. 

Constance was thinking the same thing. When she looked up to Yuri, she really was caught up in his charm. She knew he was attractive, but never before did she pay attention to when he laughed, sometimes he would snort, or even the dimple on his right cheek when he smiled down to her. Sure, perhaps it was the aftermath of the two of them sharing kisses for the past few days, but she grew to really take in how pretty he really was when she could see him properly. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Yuri asked, handing her the bouquet of flowers, which made her laugh, once again blushing at seemingly nothing. 

“I thought there was nothing left to teach me? Or is this perhaps a declaration of admiration?” She asked, her tone teasing as she took the cape off of her shoulders, holding the flowers close to her. 

With a wink down to her, Yuri leaned down and kissed her cheek. The act made Constance tense up immediately, her face going bright red as she looked at him, only to see the smug expression on his face. 

“See, there’s always more to teach you. You’ll know where to find me Shady Lady.” He whispered to her before taking his cape and walking away like nothing happened. 

“Hey- Hey! That’s not fair, you-” She called out to him, hearing him snicker as he went down the hallway off to somewhere else. “I hate you!” Constance called out in a feeble attempt to calm the bright blush on her cheeks, but the goofy smile on her face told a different story as she went back inside her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance and Yuri really begin to question what "Just Friends" means.

After their big breakthrough, where Constance finally found herself comfortable, they both got closer with the other, relying on the other. A large amount of trust was established after a fleeting moment of connection, and whether it was the high they were chasing after brief moments of passion or the risk that came with being soldiers in the war, but they both found each other to be plenty more useful when it came to needing stress relief. At some point, it stopped being about Constance wanting to learn how to kiss, but instead became the two of them casually trying to reduce the tension. Ever since the blonde took his breath away, Yuri found himself growing curious, about just how often he could get that reaction from her, and she was happy to oblige, the attention was something she grew to really enjoy from him. 

It was as if they looked at each other in a different light, something they said they  _ wouldn’t  _ do. Though, after you’ve been making out with someone you may or may not have repressed a ton of emotions for, it’s hard not to be in awe when you see them. Especially not when the other is more than happy to continue their little night time rituals. Yuri no longer thought of Constance as just a girl trying to chase a dream, but instead took note of who  _ she  _ was. That would include taking note of the way she would always smile before pulling away from their kisses, or how she had gotten used to grabbing onto him when things would get a little warmer between them. He’d even taken a liking to a new kind of nickname when they’d get intimate, referring to her as “little dove” though it was rare when he would, and oftentimes it was quiet enough that she wouldn’t hear. However, before anything could get too in the moment, they both found themselves hitting a wall, dancing along a line, but never quite crossing over. 

There were a few times that the garden would be preoccupied, so they would agree to meet in one of the abandoned rooms on the surface, or perhaps even they’d find themselves in a supplies closet, but just kissing was all that ever happened. 

~

One particularly passionate time, the pair of them found themselves pulling the other close, Constance had her back against the wall as Yuri leaned over her, one arm braced him against the wall and keeping her trapped underneath him while his other hand cupped her face, and Constance had her arms wrapped around him, ensuring that he wouldn’t go anywhere either. The two of them refreshed after being invited to the sauna, but as soon as Byleth left, the two of them found themselves alone and some words were said before they both let their guards drop. Next thing they knew was their lips were connected and hands were on the other. Neither of them knew who technically kissed the other, but there they were. The leftover steam from the sauna might have acted as a catalyst, and suddenly they weren’t thinking straight. Every part of Yuri wanted her more, and he knew that was a dangerous way to feel, especially when this relationship was walking the odd line of not romantic, but definitely not platonic. As he kissed her hungrier, he felt dainty hands dancing along the waistband of his shorts and simultaneously they both froze. Both of their eyes darted open, and when Yuri looked down to Constance, she looked equally as surprised, seeing that she was trying to undress him then and there. 

Constance didn’t know what happened, one moment she was hungrily holding onto him, pulling herself closer to preserve the warm feeling that she got from him, then the next, she was trying to-  _ Oh no, oh no no _ \- Her hands pulled away quickly, up in defense as Yuri started to laugh, only adding to her embarrassment. His laughter rang through the empty sauna, but instead of pushing him away, she only covered her face, as if she was trying to hide from him, but that only made him want to tease her more. Gently, he moved his free hand to lower her hands, biting back a laugh when he saw just how brightly she was blushing. He had never seen her like this, but instead he only grinned at her. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Shady lady,” his tone was light and amused, making it worse for her. There wasn’t much she could say in retaliation, except a frustrated groan at the use of his absurd nickname as well as a huff as she looked up to him with a pout. “Hey, it’s nothing to worry about, I’m irresistible, I know.” Yuri winked down to her, making her scoff, turning her nose at the comment but yet they stayed close, and she didn’t attempt to move her hands to cover her face. 

“I didn’t- It was merely an in the moment thing, that’s all! Don’t allow yourself to get too flattered, if anything you should be honored that the esteemed-”

“That the esteemed Constance von Nuvelle tried to undress me while she kissed me?” It was too tempting, to push her buttons and get a reaction from her, seeing her grow even more flustered. She looked like she was about to explode, and that warranted her to push him away. He took a step back, holding up his hands in defense with a charming grin. When Constance looked over to him, her lips in a permanent pout, but when he smiled at her like that, it was very difficult to not feel the embarrassment wash away slowly. Damn him, and damn that charming grin. Instead of storming out, she crossed her arms and let out an indignant “hmph” to him. To her surprise, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and when she turned her attention back to him, she looked down to her, his expression surprisingly warm. They both agreed it was probably for the best if they left the sauna to clear the air between them, and just when Constance was convinced that they were going to let it drop between them, Yuri stopped her once they took a step into the crisp, fresh air. 

Before she could react, Yuri leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. 

_ “Perhaps if you’d like to try that again, little dove, give me a heads up next time.” _

His voice was low and dark, completely different than what she expected to hear from him. Her heart skipped a beat as she froze for only a moment to let the words process in her mind. Though her words were caught in her throat, and then she felt the arm around her shoulders leave as he started to walk away without another word. Completely stunned, all Constance could do was watch him walk back towards Abyss like nothing happened, and nearly fainted when she watched him look back to her with a wink. 

~

Before their bickering was more so mutually annoyed yet still respectful, but now it was plenty more playful and fun. Even on the battlefield, when Yuri would find himself fighting against an armoured knight, Constance was always there to cast a fireball and knock one more off the enemy’s roster, leading them to fire quips at the other before returning to fight for their life. Every battle was often fought together, and they were catching everyone’s attention, from their side of the fight and the other. Every movement in perfect harmony, their chemistry translated very well to their unique fighting styles. If Yuri ever ran off to loot the battlefield of any treasure, Constance always watched his back, and he was always the first to be there in case she was getting overwhelmed by soldiers. 

After every fight, every time they would return to Garreg Mach together after a successful battlefield takedown, they always tended to disappear from the group to seclude themselves. No longer were their rendezvous’ about teaching the other, it was stress relief as well. At this point, they both had discarded any previous rules, any thoughts of boundaries were far behind them as Constance dragged him to the room that was normally unused after the war started, one where they usually had their makeout sessions. Yuri was glad to follow her anywhere she was willing to bring him, and that most definitely included behind a door with a lock. 

The room itself was relatively dark, since the sun had set once their battle was over, and they had gotten back to the monastery once it was dark. It was hard to see a lot of the room, especially when their eyes were only really on the other, but unlike a lot of the ruined bedrooms that once belonged to previous students, the two of them cleaned up and made it relatively decent so that they could use it as their little getaway. The bed was far more comfortable than either of them anticipated, far superior to the bunk beds in Abyss. Constance had even gone so far to have created a magic lock so that none of the other soldiers or peers could find out about their safe space away from the world. 

Neither of them were wounded from their most recent fight, or if they were, they were healed on the battlefield. So when Constance closed the door behind them, Yuri happily pressed her against it and settled on celebrating the fact they were safe. The two of them wasted no time when it came to pulling the other in for a passionate kiss. The adrenaline of combat was what fueled their spontaneous meeting, the thought that at any point they could have lost the other was enough to have them appreciate that they were still there with the other, especially now that things were growing ever more dangerous the more that the empire and the kingdom fought. The trickster wasted no time in brushing the blonde’s hair out of her face, his cheek resting on her cheek as his other one rested on the door beside her head, subtly keeping her underneath him as they kissed. Constance rested one hand on his shoulder, the other running through his purple hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingertips. 

The intimacy was intoxicating, and when they got close, they both agreed to excuse the other, knowing that their moments of passion were to be nothing more than stress relief. Even with how devious and “one-step-ahead” Yuri was, he still needed an outlet, and Constance was happy to provide her assistance, especially when they played it out to be a challenge. Any sort of excuse to not have to stop, right? 

“We should-” Constance broke away for only a second to once again be pulled back, cutting her off from her sentence. Against her own lips, she could feel Yuri grinning, knowing that this was him teasing her. With a “hm” she pulled away again, though there wasn’t far for her to go, especially not when he had her pressed against the door. “People are going to get suspicious if we keep leaving together-” She tried again, but that only made Yuri’s grin widen, and he placed a kiss to her lips before trailing the kiss down her cheek, stopping at her jawline. This was about the farthest they had gotten, and it felt like he was standing on the line between what they knew and what was comfortable, and uncharted territory with her. 

When he looked at her, she seemed tense once again, and he wondered if she would be alright with this. Placing another kiss along her jawline, he paused there. It was more a tease, a challenge to see if she was just as dedicated to this as he was. From under him though, she wasn’t trembling or expressing any sense of discomfort. His lilac eyes met her blue ones, and he could see the slight hint of shock behind her expression. 

“Are you alright if we keep going?” Yuri asked, his voice was low as he felt his heart rate slowly return back to normal, placing another soft kiss. She was biting her bottom lip, and her eyes closed after hearing his voice. It wasn’t often that Constance was speechless, so to see her slowly try to figure out what she wanted to say was cute. 

“Naturally, otherwise you would have gotten a smack for even thinking like that.” Her voice sounded definitive and cocky, and upon saying so, she ran her hands through his hair again. The feeling of her nails lightly scratching his scalp were unexpectedly sweet. Though, once he heard that she was wanting this, that she wanted him to cross that line with her, and he was happy to oblige.

“Are you sure? You want a filthy commoner like me kissing you?” Yuri asked as he slowly placed kisses along her neck. The question was asked with a grin against her soft skin, and though his eyes were closed, he could immediately tell that she was bright red by his words alone. When caught off guard, that was when he loved her the most. 

“You insist on being so difficult...” She managed to get out, resting her head against the door as she instinctively tilted her head slightly to give him more access. “That was never once an issue.” It felt like an admission through gritted teeth, but Yuri was happy to hear it regardless. It was so easy to push her buttons, especially when he had her in a vulnerable position like this. Her answer rewarded her with him nibbling on certain spots of her neck, making her hum softly at the feeling. The kisses on her neck were a lot softer than she expected them to be, and part of her was longing for the fast pace ones that they shared just moments ago. But here she was, trusting that Yuri knew what to do, since she had never thought of herself even being in a position like this. 

Just when she was going to speak up and ask him about the sudden change of pace, she felt him start to suck on her neck, immediately knowing that he was intending on leaving a mark against her neck. Part of her wanted to protest, but when she opened her mouth, she surprised herself with a soft moan, one hand going to cover her mouth as soon as she realized what she did. For a moment, Yuri froze, but then he continued, working on finding the sensitive parts on her skin. With her eyes shut closed, everything he did was a surprise to her and part of her was curious to find out he was going to surprise her. 

“All you need to do is say stop if you’re uncomfortable, understand?” His voice in her ear was serious, and made a shiver run down her back. She couldn’t fight the heat rising through her at the feeling, instead all she could do was nod and bite her lip, trying not to let another sound slip out at something so miniscule. The next thing she knew, he slowly picked up the intensity of the kisses along her neck and her earlobe, distracting her from his hands slowly working her armor off. At first it didn’t register until she felt expert fingers working at the back of her leather harness for breastplate, and suddenly it was off, carelessly dropped on the floor beside them. 

“At least try to be more careful with my armor…” Constance whined to him, making him chuckle as his hands trailed down her sides, going down to her thigh carefully working on taking off the sharp metal armor pieces, slowly easing her into the idea of being more comfortable around him, or getting used to his hands on her. He made quick work getting her into more comfortable wear, no heavy pieces getting in their way, at least not on her. Standing in her short red dress, Constance felt his fingers trace along the top of his, his fingers brushing along her breast as his kisses moved to the other side of neck, having grown bored of leaving marks of ownership on one side. The blonde knew she was going to have to scold him for that later, but for now she simply couldn’t find the words. Her own hands quickly moved to his clothing as well, working at getting his cape off of his shoulders. “If you are going to make me undress, you better do the same.” She whispered to him, and that only earned a nod from him. 

What Constance didn’t expect was for him to pull away from her and take a step away from her, leaving her against the door while he winked to her, happy to see her cheeks were rosy from partial embarrassment and arousal. That wink made her gulp, and her back straightened slightly, like she was trying to get herself together. Without another word, Yuri’s eyes met hers before looking over to the bed. She got the hint and nodded slightly before she reached down, unlacing her boots and stepping out of them. Everything was silent for a moment as she went to sit on the bed, and then she looked over to him, watching as he turned away slightly, taking off the multiple layers of clothing that he wore. The moonlight was enough to perfectly accent each muscle along his chest and his arms, reminding her that he was surprisingly well built. Scars littered along his chest, but they only added to his charm, each scar told a different story of a different fight through his life, and she found herself wanting to hear them all. Suddenly, Yuri was shirtless, and when he turned to look over to Constance, she forced herself to look away, doing her best not to stare. 

“That’s absolutely precious, you’re trying not to look, huh?” Yuri said, his tone wasn’t as deep as it was when he whispered in her ear, instead it was more light and teasing, one that she had gotten more comfortable with. He walked over to her, kneeling in front of her on the floor, looking up to her as she sat on the corner of the bed. 

“It’s called offering you privacy, I will have you know.” She gave an indignant huff, crossing her arms. Hearing his laugh made her look back to him, her demeanor softening slightly. The momentum had slowed between them, and they once again felt like themselves. Though, being yourself while half undressed bloomed awkwardness in the sorceress, but that when Yuri rested a hand on her knee, drawing her attention to him. 

“Shady lady, you know you’re allowed to back out of this, right? We can collect our things and pretend none of this happened.” Yuri reminded her, and she was taken aback by his sincerity. Though his insistence only made her blush more and shake her head a little. 

“It’s not that, it’s just that I’m more so unsure about the repercussions of this. While this is something new and I find myself wanting to continue going further, I just know that I don’t wish for things to end poorly between us. Whether you’re aware or not, you’ve grown to be quite the asset to me, and I’m afraid that without proper procedure it won’t have a solid foundation.” Constance expressed her worries, her eyes looking away as she braced for rejection, preparing to be mocked for such foolish things, but instead she felt him shift slightly so that he was face level, and he kissed her cheek, the feeling lingering for a moment longer than she expected. 

“You know that you’re in control of what happens here, ultimately, right?” He whispered to her, and she felt the warm feeling from earlier rise to her cheeks, and she gulped. When she didn’t respond, he got up and sat beside her on the bed, wasting no time in pulling her close, resting his head in the crook of her neck, placing lazy kisses along the bruising skin. “You’ve always been the type to go after what you want, this should be no exception. We both are here, and if we’re both willing to take the leap, then what’s stopping us? If you want to have things be in order, I suppose that makes us lovers, wouldn’t that?” He cooed to her, and he felt her nod slightly. He rested a hand on her knee again, and to his surprise she placed one hand over his and held it for a second. It was sweet to have her hold his hand as he showed her affection, the only sound in the room was him softly telling her sweet nothings to make her more comfortable, and her soft noises to accompany his actions. 

“Yuri…” She whispered quietly, the grip on his hand tightened slightly. Hearing her say his name roared something inside of him to life, and he trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, his tongue gently licking over any mark, as if soothing the spots. As she relaxed under his kisses, he slowly moved the hand that was holding hers and slowly moved the strap on her shoulders down, not enough to startle her, but enough to not drag it on. She must have gotten the memo as she worked with him to remove the thin straps, and once again his hand danced along the top of her dress. Carefully his fingers hooked the fabric, and he waited for a second for permission to pull the fabric down. There was a moment, but then she nodded again. Following her approval, he pulled the fabric down, and the air on her bare chest made her shiver. 

“Ah, I cannot help but be rather embarrassed…” Constance whispered, her eyes shut tightly as she fought every instinct to cover herself, embarrassed that someone who upheld such noble standards for herself was seen so improperly, that and she was feeling rather self-conscious about herself and her figure. Never once did the thought of having herself exposed cross her mind, and naturally she wasn’t sure how she measured up to the many nude forms that she’s assuming Yuri had seen. Perhaps she was worried that her lack of experience was going to make him turn away from her. Apparently, she must have been easy to read as Yuri pulled away and looked at her, Constance watched as his eyes scanned her and instinctively, she went to move her arms and before she could scold him for getting  _ too  _ good of a look, he shook his head slightly. 

“You’re quite beautiful, you know that Shady lady?” The praise coming from anyone else would have made her laugh and insist that she knew, but hearing it from Yuri in such an intimate setting was something she didn’t expect to make her heart swell the way it did. He really was a flatterer, she noted mentally. 

“I’m not sure that just because you use a common line, it would excuse that horrid nickname,” she tried her best to divert the conversation, his praise alone was enough to overwhelm her and she wanted to not be as flustered as she felt. Yuri rolled his eyes, instead once again placing his finger and thumb on her chin, making her face him, while his eyes were very focused on her lips. 

“Of course you would think that’s the most important part of that sentence. Is there something else you’d prefer I call you? I can think of a few different nicknames I could call you,” Yuri asked, and that was the first time Constance wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted. She had been so used to the rather mean nickname, but for once, she just wanted to hear him say her name. Completely speechless, she was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted from him, but before she could, Yuri only grinned as he brought her in for another kiss. This kiss was lighter than air and sweet, once again working up her nerve as she was visibly very nervous, but the warmth seemed to help her loosen up. “Constance…” Yuri whispered into the kiss, and quietly, only for a second, he heard her gently moan at the sound of his voice simply saying her name, and it gave him a good measure of how badly she really wanted this. This time she didn’t attempt to cover herself, or make excuses. It would seem her own patience ran thin, and finally they could possibly move somewhere further. 

What started as a sweet kiss to warm the mood between them slowly began to shift the closer they got. Constance moved herself closer to him, and he gladly rested his free hand on her shoulder, his fingers tracing light patterns on her shoulder before slowly trailing south, before gently tracing over the smooth skin of her breast. In the kiss, he heard her squeak in surprise, but when he went to pull away to once again check that she was okay with everything, she was the one to keep him close, instead putting one of her hands over his, encouraging him to continue. Happily he obliged, gently caressing her with the utmost care, his thumb gently brushed over her nipple, causing her to once again let out a soft moan against his lips. 

The kiss once again began to pick up, as well as his actions. To deepen the kiss, his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and without hesitation she parted her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she quickly became putty in his hands. The hand on his moved to rest on his chest, resting there as her other hand ran through his hair once again. It surprised them both with how much they Constance took a liking to having her hands in his hair, and neither of them were complaining. Neither of them could keep their hands off the other, especially not with their tongues pushed against the other’s, playfully fighting for dominance. Yuri’s fingers continued to sink into the tender flesh, marveling at just how soft she could be under his touch, and Constance was surprised at how surprisingly rough his hands were, calloused from years of rough treatments and handling weapons, if she had to guess. 

After he paid proper attention to her perky chest, appreciating the mounds under his hand, his hands trailed down her side, catching on the bundled up dress that sat above her hips, and he could feel her gently lean into his touch, and he pulled on the fabric as his tongue dragged over hers, easing her into the idea of completely undressing in front of him, and when he felt her shift slightly, almost falling into him, that was when he took the moment to discard the short dress on the floor, leaving her completely bare in the room. He expected her to break away and mention how she was embarrassed, but instead only moved closer to his side. His hand traced patterns into her outer thigh, moving to her inner thigh with careful motions. As soon as his hand reached her inner thigh and brushed against her smallclothes, he broke away from the kiss. When he pulled away, he earned a proper whine from the blonde, making him open his eyes to take in the sight of the blonde.

“Constance, lay down on the bed.” He instructed her to do, and for a moment, he saw her blue eyes flutter open to look up to him, her lips red from the messy kiss, and all she could was nod, still dazed from their kiss. When he spoke her her, Constance felt her head spin; the combination of his teasing fingers on her legs, which were dangerously close to where she felt an immense heat, a sense of longing and curiosity sparked inside her and there wasn’t much else for her to do except listen to what he wanted from her, even if it was only a temporary thing. She was sure that after everything, they were going to go back to being their irritating selves, poking fun at the other, being a thorn in the other’s side, but that was a worry for later, as only one thing mattered to them right now. The blonde moved back, now laying on the bed completely as she watched Yuri move over her, his knees on both sides of her as his arms braced him up. 

As Yuri moved over her, he took a moment to appreciate how pretty she was, blonde and purple hair spilled over the pillows, the moonlight perfectly illuminating her for the moment. As someone who always thought of the act of “making love” as a chore, a thing off his list to get what he wanted, this was something that  _ he  _ wanted for once. There was no goal at the end, he wouldn’t expect to move higher in the world after this, and he wouldn’t expect to get taken advantage of through this. He could feel his own sense of  _ want  _ and  _ need  _ as he looked down to her, and with the eyes that she was giving him, she was in the same boat. 

For what felt like the millionth time that evening, he kissed her again, though he made quick work of trailing his hand down her naked form. One hand quickly paid attention to her breasts, reminding her how it felt to have someone touch her so sweetly, before trailing down her stomach, appreciating every curve on the female. With a small amount of shifting on both parts, Yuri’s hand found itself gently tracing shapes on the inside of her thigh, only to hear her whine against his lips. 

_ “How cute,”  _ Yuri thought to himself, as he slowly inched his hand closer to where she wanted his hand to go, even if she wouldn’t admit it to him. He could read her like an open book like this, and he intended on learning what was on every page of her. Though, he figured he would have to oblige eventually, and so he made quick work of taking off her smallclothes, and before she could make a complaint about their current position, his fingers brushed over her entrance, making her gasp into the kiss. Taking the opportunity, he used his tongue to engage with hers, his one hand kept him up with his other hand kept busy at slowly pleasuring the woman underneath him. 

Everything Yuri could do to her was a surprise, but once his fingers began focusing on her pleasure, all self-consciousness and doubt quickly left her mind. Her hands quickly reached up to him, resting on his shoulders as she tried to keep up with the kiss. It was difficult, paying attention to the kiss as he slowly began to stroke her most sensitive area, especially since this was the first time anyone had ever, including herself. Not once did she succumb to pleasure like she had right then, and part of her was wondering why not. Slowly, almost torturously slow, he pressed a single finger inside of her, making her moan into the kiss again, though the sound was muffled by his own lips. 

Yuri didn’t waste much time after the teasing, one finger turning into two inside her and he slowly pumped them in and out, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders as he slowly worked her. Listening to her moan as he pleasured her was music to his ears, and he even broke off the kiss to kiss along the side of her neck, wanting to hear more. 

“You’re so wet for me, little dove…” He would coo in her ears, and he was sure that she was flushed bright red, and when she went to speak up, the only thing that came out to him was another pitchy moan, letting him know that he was doing well, and that she was enjoying herself under his touch. It wasn’t hard to tell that she was seeing stars, her hips bucking against him slightly as she attempted to get more from him. “How absolutely precious, and I’m the first to see the esteemed Constance von Nuvelle like this?” He continued to tease, unable to help it as she nodded frantically under him, no longer in the mood to argue back with him.

“Yuri…” Constance would moan out, calling for him, though what made Yuri smirk against her skin was how she would say it. Hushed and spontaneous, almost like she was saying something that she shouldn’t be. Was his name itself vulgar to her? Just hearing his name, he began to slowly pick up the pace to a consistent rhythm of his fingers stroking her inner walls, trying to see just how far inside her wet pussy he could reach. His thumb also brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves had her nearly squeal, leaning into his touch even more. Soft moans turned into indecent ones, and he knew she was getting close judging by how unrestrained her voice was getting. His name was said with such desperation and need, even he couldn’t help but blush hearing it. 

“Are you getting close, Constance?” He asked, and he could feel her nod quickly. Part of him wanted to stop, to see what she would have done if he cut off her pleasure then and there, but frankly, he was too caught up in his own lust to be cruel to her that way, instead was determined to bring her to her first orgasm. 

From underneath him, Constance felt a burning heat as his fingers stroked and pushed inside of her, over and over, like he was trying to work out the knot that was inside of her. Suddenly, everything building up got to be far too strong as he crooked his fingers a particular way and she came undone, unable to help the cry of pleasure from under him. 

Even after she came, he slowed his movements but still stroked her inner walls as she rode the high from her orgasm, though slowly stopping when he heard her pant from underneath him. Slowly removing his fingers, he heard her whine from underneath him, and he laughed quietly, moving from her neck. Moving back to look down to her, he saw her with her bright red cheeks, her eyes half-lidded as her lips looked sore, like she had been biting them in an attempt to keep quiet. Quickly he kissed her cheek, smiling down to her. Coming to, still slightly dazed, she fully looked up to him, partially in disbelief of what he had done for her, but before she could speak up, she watched as he raised his hand to his own lips and took his fingers into his mouth, and her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. 

Yuri winked down to her, cleaning his fingers off in front of her, and he watched as all exhaustion from the girl left, replaced with the same level of lust that she had when they first made it back on the bed. For a moment, it was quiet between them, solid eye contact as Constance slowly regained her breath. 

“That was…” Constance said softly, making Yuri laugh as she lacked the words.

“Wonderful, pleasurable, maybe even a little sexy?” Yuri offered his own words, which only made her laugh, surprisingly. Usually that’s where a smack on his arm would take place, but instead he was treated to a genuine laugh from her. He figured that he could get used to hearing that sound from her, and he could feel himself fall for her a little more, even in this compromising position. Feeling her adjust how she was laying from under him, he watched as she moved one hand down to the waistband of his pants, pouting as she did so. He tilted his head slightly, wondering what the look was for, and he felt her tug on the fabric.

“Here I am, completely undressed and immodest, and you’re still only shirtless?” Constance huffed, making him shake his head at her reaction, which only made her pout more. 

Yuri wasn’t sure exactly what happened next, but in one swift motion, Constance managed to flip them both over, pinning his hands to the bed as she was suddenly on top of him, starting down at him. At that alone, the surprise was enough to catch him off guard and make him blush at the sudden change in attitude from her. Even she was blushing at the sudden change, and instead of staying hovering above him, she instead sat up and straddled him, leaving Yuri against the bed as he looked up to her. 

“I forget how strong you are, sometimes.” He complimented, making her smile to him before she shifted herself slightly, now sitting on his thighs as she slowly began to unbutton his pants. It was fascinating to see the change in her, but welcome nonetheless, and he worked on stacking the pillows under his head so that he could lay back, but still watch what she intended on doing. Her hands were clumsy as they unbuttoned his pants, making him hiss slightly when they’d accidentally brush against his member. But in a surprisingly short amount of time, she managed to pull them down, along with his own underwear, to see his cock standing on it’s own, completely erect. For a moment, he watched as her confidence wavered, and she looked nervous, and for as much as he would have loved to have her continue, he gulped. “Hey, you don’t have to-”

“It’s not that, it’s just that it’s a lot bigger than I thought…” Constance admitted, and Yuri was flattered as she was now resting on her knees, quickly working his pants off, and he would kick them to the floor. Yuri wasn’t sure what she was intending on doing, but gently her hand wrapped around his shaft and he quickly bit his lip, trying to compose himself. The uncertainty he saw was in fact curiosity, and without any instruction, she slowly began to move her hand along his member, far too gently for his liking. Constance focused on him for a moment, unable to take her eyes off of her own actions, but every now and then she would look to him and try to gauge his reaction. 

“Ah, could you do me a favor?” Yuri piped up, but his voice sounded more strained than she thought. Part of her was concerned that she had been doing a poor job, but he was quick to reassure her, “It’s good, very good, but could you  _ please  _ go a bit faster?” His voice wasn’t one that she was used to hearing from him, but it fueled her fire a little more. With a small nod, she happily obliged, and his head fell back against the pillows, letting out a low groan as she jerked him off. Yuri was happy to let her try and work out of her comfort zone, and if that meant she would experiment with what made her feel comfortable on him, then it was a true test of his own self restraint. 

As she continued to stroke his cock, she noted how surprisingly dry the skin was, and she wasn’t sure how to remedy that. She was sure with the dryness and the friction, it was sure to hurt, right? Almost like he had read her mind, Yuri sat up slightly, making sure to keep her comfortable. Without another word, he took one of his hands and spit into it before stroking himself, gently moaning at the feeling before moving his own hand, giving her free reign once again. The sight of him touching himself made her heart skip a beat, but for now, she was determined to make him feel good, not sit back. When she began to jerk him off again, she wasn't used to how… slippery it was, the little bit of lubrication made a large difference, judging by the moan he let out when she started to stroke him again. 

“Little dove…” He moaned out, and Constance found herself enjoying listening to the usually calm and collected man moan softly. To hear that she was making him feel pleasure was an ego boost, and now she was determined to make him call out her name. Her hand slowly picked up the pace, building a steady rhythm as she pumped his cock. She made sure to drag out moans from him, and he was happy to give them to her, seeing that served as encouragement from him. “Just like- Ah, just like that Constance…” He encouraged her, and she grew more confident. 

Doing just as Yuri wanted, she kept going, which got him to let out his low moans, and groan out her name, though after a small while after getting him to feel quite pleasurable, Constance was surprised when Yuri’s hand moved onto hers and stopped her, catching her off guard for a moment as she stopped what she was doing, looking at him as he panted against the pillows, his eyes tightly shut closed. 

“N-not yet, I don’t want to come quite yet.” He panted out, his voice caught in his throat, which flustered Constance. For some reason, she hadn’t expected him to admit that she was almost bringing him to his own orgasm, and she slowly unwrapped her hand from his shaft, making him hiss at the loss of a touch. Quicker than she thought, Yuri managed to compose himself quickly, and he looked at the beautiful woman on top of him, and like always, he had a hard time reading what she was thinking. She seemed transfixed on him, and after he wiped his hand on the sheets, he reached one hand to hers, and gently squeezed it. 

“So, Constance, did you want to keep going?” He asked, and she nodded a little, and he expected her to be the one to get off so that he could take control, but when she didn’t move, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Were you wanting to be on top? I kind of always figured that you would be the type to.” It was a simple tease, but she quickly stammered out some words that he didn’t catch, but they both felt the tension slowly slip. For a moment they didn’t move, and neither of them were willing to rush the other. 

“Would it be alright if I did…?” Constance piped up, looking away slightly out of embarrassment, and Yuri nodded, a little more enthusiastically than he meant to. 

“That would be great- fine, that would be fine.” He said, correcting himself as his eagerness to keep going shone through. 

With a solid nod, Constance took a moment to mentally prepare herself, and she felt Yuri gently squeeze her hand, encouraging her. The next thing either one of them knew, they felt instant pleasure, mixed with anticipation as Constance lowered herself onto the tip of his hard cock, her grip on his hand tightening. 

Slowly, she pushed further onto him, and she was surprised with how much it hurt, making her gasp out slightly. The pain must have been notable in her expression, as Yuri squeezed her hand gently. 

“Take it slow,” he reminded her and she nodded a little, her eyes shut tightly. Even with the amount he had prepared her, and with how wet she was, it was still not enough to warn her for how much it would hurt for the time being. But she refused to pull away, especially not when the pain began to subside, and the pleasure washed over her. Yuri was happy to wait as long as she needed, taking all of his self control to not buck his hips up as she adjusted, but relief came when she slowly began to take more of him inside her. 

The two of them moaned and softly cried out at the feeling, but once again everything stopped when she managed to take all of him inside her, and she seemed like she was struggling for breath, Yuri’s back arched against the bed at the feeling. There wasn’t much he could do from underneath her, and that was maybe the appeal of it, knowing that she could take her time and figure out what she wanted to do from there. Slowly, she started to move, and it gradually built a rhythm of her riding him. Rising slowly, only to lower herself back onto him. 

As she rode him at a steady rhythm, Yuri was more than happy to buck his hips into her, adding a little extra pleasure as he matched her tempo. They called out each other's name, both of them too busy listening to the other’s sweet sounds to focus on their own. Constance bounced on his cock, fucking herself using him, and it didn’t take them both very long to feel their own orgasm’s come close. 

_ “Yuri, it feels-” _

_ “It feels so good, you feel so good-”  _

They both called out to the other, both completely lost in the feeling. 

Feeling how tight and hot she was around him was breathtaking, and he swore that if he was to go, he might just be happy after being with her like this. When he could get his eyes to open after shutting them so tightly, she was a sight to behold. The slim woman on him, bouncing as she fucked him, her breasts bouncing with every movement, her head resting back slightly as she got caught up with the feeling. Pride filled him, knowing that he was the first and only person to see the beautiful woman like this, and he knew he wanted to keep it like that. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was so vulgar, but Constance found it hard to not pay attention to it, along with the sound of his moans of her name, along with his new pet name for her, letting her know that it was  _ oh so good.  _ Every now and then she would hear praises from him, and they would keep her motivated, reminding her that his pleasure was what she was really working for, but her own was too prominent to ignore. 

What really pushed her over the edge was when Yuri’s free hand moved to her and began rubbing her clit, making her almost scream out as she came on him, the added pleasure he gave her was too much for her. It felt like fire and lightning ran through her veins, Constance thought as she came undone on him, every part of her was hot and slowly the exhaustion hit after such a feeling. As she had her own orgasm, Yuri would thrust up into her, determined to bring himself to his orgasm, moaning as he kept going.

“Constance, if you don’t want me to-” Yuri warned her, and before he could pull out, she instead pushed herself down back onto him, encouraging him to finish inside of her. With a low grunt, Yuri came inside of her, her name leaving his lips as slowly the feeling felt more like a numb pleasure, and they both slowed.

They both stopped, the two of them panting heavily as the last few waves of pleasure from their orgasm hit them, their eyes closed as they tried to catch their breaths. Constance carefully moved herself off of his softening member, and instead flopped on the bed beside Yuri, both of them laying there, completely starstruck with what they just did. 

“That was amazing, Shady Lady, but don’t forget what I said. This makes us lovers now, if that’s what you’d like?” Yuri told her, and he was afraid that she was going to get up, and think him to be some sort of deviant. Much to his own surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, and cuddled closer. Her eyes closed and he could feel her breath evening out from against him. 

“I suppose lovers will work, for now.” Constance said, doing her best to sound indignant, but she still hugged herself to him closer, making him smile as they cuddled. “To think that this all happened because of a silly little request I had made, but I suppose I do not have much of a reason to complain. You are a phenomenal kisser after all.” 

Hearing her praise made him laugh, and he scoffed at her choice of words.   


“Not much to complain about? I would argue I’ve taught you quite a bit, and then some.” He poked back, which earned a small giggle from her. Though they said they were going to be lovers, not much felt different than what was already there. There weren't any big changes to how she felt about Yuri, she didn’t feel like an instantaneous spark when it was agreed that they would be exclusive together, but perhaps it was that she always felt so comfortable around him. She felt very safe in his arms, and that was something she adored about him. Though he still felt like a friend, she figured that was because they hadn’t been friends for a while, but instead an odd mixture. 

“Well Miss Nuvelle, are you ready for a round two?” Yuri said, partially joking as he winked down to her, and to his own surprise, she leaned up and started kissing his neck. 

“Only if you intend on keeping up.” 

That’s how Yuri knew that he had fallen head first for this woman as a fact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say thank you again for reading, as this was waaaay out of my comfort zone, but I'm glad that I wrote it! This was way longer than anticipated, and as always, please feel free to leave some kudos, maybe a comment if you feel inclined!


End file.
